As is well known and understood, with an increased immigration into the U.S.--or into any new country for that matter--comes an inflow of ideas, needs and desirabilities which attach to and accompany the immigrant. Thus, in recent years, there has come to be a recondition that bidets, oftentimes found in European countries, exhibit features just beginning to be realized by U.S. residents. However, as is also well known and understood, modernization of bath facilities is not an inexpensive matter, and revisions of bathtub facilities can be quite onerous. At the same time, even in the U.S., more and more people have come to appreciate the advent of the modern-day whirlpool systems--but they, too, cannot merely be incorporated into an existing enclosure, but generally require a replacement of the entire tub system, along with its attendant cost.